Super Komario!
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: Komali has a fight with Medli, and wants to be a hero. Link won't help him, though (because it's Medlink) and he has to go to the Mushroom Kingdom!
1. The Arguement

Super Komario!

Welcome, people, to the land that is known as Hyrule... er... the sea. Yeah, the sea known as Hyrule. You may know me as that one guy who did a crossover between Ocarina of Time and Back to the Future. Well, I'm still doing it. This is just one of those between fanfics I commonly due when I'm bored with writing the other ones. Not that I'm completely bored with writing them, it's just...

Ech: He's bored out of his mind this summer. 

And I can't even get on the internet until after 8 every night. But that's enough of my life story. Let's get to the disclaimer, Antiroo!

Antiroo: Well, since I can't remember the last time I did this, TTE owns nothing. Not Mario, not Zelda, not anything else he references here. Unless it's us. Not that he'll ever reference us in a story...

Well, now I'll just get to the story!

* * *

Komali: Well, it's just another day here on Dragon Roost Island. Pretty boring, except for the... heh heh... nine o'clock show... (peers into binoculars) 

Komali enjoys himself for a while as he looks at what he thinks is Medli. Unknown to him, somebody comes up behind him.

Medli: What're you doing, Komali?

Komali (hiding binoculars behind his back): AAAAH! Medli, don't do that!

Medli: Do what? Find you spying on me in my BEDROOM?!

Komali: But I wasn't spying on you, I was just... (binoculars fall in front of him) Oops.

Medli: Komali, you pervert! (slaps him across the face) I hoped you were just birdwatching. That's why I set up the cardboard cutout.

Komali: What?! It was only a cardboard cutout?! (looks back at Medli's room) 

Medli: Komali, you're a moron! I'm going on a boat ride with Link and Aryll! Link's much more of a man than you'll ever be! (runs off in a huff)

Komali: I'll have to talk with Father about her...

Later, in the Chieftain's room...

Chieftain: Now, Komali, I do realize that Medli is a very uh... good looking girl.

Komali: I know, dad, it's just that she said that Link's more of a man than I'll ever be. She wants him. What can I do about it?

Chieftain: Well, I could have the guards capture her and force her to marry you.

Komali: That wouldn't work. She'd just hate me more, and Mr. Hero of Wind himself would save her, like he always does.

Chieftain: Well, besides that, I don't know what you could do.

Komali: Wait. (notices paper on desk with Mario's picture on it) Who's this guy?

Chieftain: That's Mario. He saved the Mushroom Kingdom to the north many times before. Maybe you could get some help from him on what to do.

Komali: Well, that's a great idea! I should start packing now! (goes down to his room to get stuff ready)

Chieftain: Hmm... (reads paper) "Mario only accepts those who are serious about becoming a plumber, and who wear clothes appropriate for the job." Well, I guess I'll have to give him my old clothes. Komali! I have something to give you first!

Komali: What is it, Dad?

Chieftain: Here. (hands Komali strange, Mario-like clothes. Instead of being red, the shirt and hat are orange, and the blue jeans are the same as they always are: blue. The hat has a K on it, instead of an M, and it, as well, is orange) I wore those clothes way back when I was one of Mario's helpers.

Komali: You never did anything heroic.

Chieftain: No, but I did fix the bathroom sink. Now get ready, I'll ask Link to take you there in his boat.

Komali: All right, Dad. (changes clothes)

Aryll: Oh, no, my favoritest birdie friend is going away! I need to do something about it!

Chieftain: Yes, Link, I need you to bring Komali to the Mushroom Kingdom. It's important that he gets there by the day after tomorrow.

Link: Well, I could take him to the Warp Pipe on Crescent Moon Isle, but it's kind of out of my way...

Chieftain: I'll let Medli go with you the whole time he's gone, and I'll take care of Valoo for her.

Link: I wouldn't really force her to come, but if she does want to go, I was planning on showing her around the Great Sea.

Chieftain: I'm sure she'd love to go. After all, she doesn't really like Komali all that much, and personally, I think that your sister looks better with him.

Link: My SISTER?! Well, she was looking at him a little differently recently...

Chieftain: Great! Get him there, and don't let the Gyorgs get you! (pushes Link outside)

Komali: So, you've been talking to my dad again, haven't you?

Link: Yeah. He wants me to bring you to Crescent Moon Isle.

Komali: I can fly. He knows that.

Link: Maybe he thinks you don't know the way. Or that with those weird clothes, you can't fly very well.

Komali: I'll manage.

Link: Well, Medli and Aryll and I want to say goodbye, so I guess I could just follow you there.

Komali: Fine, fine. At least if Medli's not planning to kill me when we get there.

Link: Don't worry; I'm sure she's forgotten about it by now.

Medli: No way, Link, I am not going to Crescent Moon Isle just to say goodbye to Komali. He's a perv, and you know it! 

Link: Medli, you know that he's a good guy underneath his... questionable choices. It would be nice to say good bye to him, and he'll get suspicious if we just leave him to go. Aryll wants to say goodbye, anyway.

Medli: Well, if it's for Aryll...

Link: Come on. You can ride with me.

Aryll: Big brother, let's go, birdie's going away!

Link: All right, Aryll, we'll get going right now.

Everyone besides Komali got into the boat and the four took off for Crescent Moon Isle. They arrived just as the sun started to come over the horizon, and Komali landed on the Warp Pipe's lip.

Komali: Well, see you all later. I'm off to the Mushroom Kingdom! (jumps down Warp Pipe and disappears with the glug glug glug sound effect)

Aryll: NO! BIRDIE, COME BACK! (jumps down Warp Pipe after Komali) LET ME BE YOUR PEEEEEACH!

Link: Aryll! No!

Both Medli and Link run over to the Warp Pipe and look down into it.

Link: I'm gonna go get her!

Medli: Link, don't!

Link: But Aryll could get hurt in the Mushroom Kingdom. Trust me, I've been there.

Medli: Well, she's got Komali there to protect her. She'll be fine!

Link: No she won't! Komali can't even defend himself!

Medli: Mario's there. He could help her, and send her back before she's even missed.

Link: Well, I suppose.

Medli: Come on; let's get going on that Great Sea tour you promised me.

Link and Medli jumped back into the King of Red Lions, and with one last look at the Warp Pipe, Link put up his sail, and the boat left the shore of Crescent Moon Isle, to return only when Komali and Aryll came back.

* * *

Antiech: Good start now, TTE. Now back away from the computer slowly, and this'll get up on FF.net later. 

Antiroo: See you all after TTE gets some reviews. Please?

Princess Aquaech: And if you want to see a picture of Komario, (drawn by TTE himself) go to the Medlink Federation at rylasasin(dot)conforums(dot)com(slash)index(dot)cgi, click on the Fun forum, then go to the topic that has the same name as this story. Thank you, and good night!


	2. The Mushroom Kingdom

Super Komario! Chapter 2: The Mushroom Kingdom  
  
First off, I want to say thanks to my reviewers, who most of you I talk to daily at the Medlink Federation anyway.  
  
Ech: So he says thanks, just great! Who's gonna take the disclaimer this time?  
  
Since you asked so nicely, Ech, I'll make you do it...  
  
Ech: But–  
  
...Wearing Link's clothes.  
  
Ech: Grrrrr... (puts on Link clothes) TTE owns nothing. Not a thing... except for us. And now I have the Master Sword!  
  
Link: Not anymore! (takes back Master Sword)  
  
Ech: Aww...

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom when suddenly, a dirty old Warp Pipe made the "gloink gloink gloink" sound, and Komali popped out, fully clothed in his Mario outfit from the day before. He looked around for someone to ask for directions, and found one in Toad.  
  
Komali: Excuse me, can I get some help?  
  
Toad: What do you need, Mario?  
  
Komali: I'm not Mario, but can you tell me where he is?  
  
Toad: Oh, that's why your clothes don't look their normal bright red! Hello, welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!  
  
Komali: And about Mario?  
  
Just at that moment, Aryll popped out of the Warp Pipe with the same "gloink gloink gloink" sound. She hopped off of its lip and ran over to Komali, hugging him around his waist and not letting go.  
  
Komali: Aryll?! What are you doing here?  
  
Aryll: I wanted to be with you, birdie. You're my bestest friend!  
  
Komali: Well, Aryll, you should go back into the pipe, your brother could be worried about you.

* * *

At Private Oasis  
  
Medli: Hey, Link, don't you think we should go back to Crescent Moon Isle to get Aryll? Komali's probably sent her back already.  
  
Link: No. Like you said, Komali can take care of her. She'll be fine!  
  
Medli: Well, if you think she is...  
  
(long awkward silence)  
  
Link: Another tropical berry, Med?  
  
Medli: Of course, Linky. Of course.

* * *

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom  
  
Aryll: Nah, he's probably with Medli. He did want to take her on a cruise across the Great Sea and maybe see Grandma.  
  
Komali: He's... with... MEDLI?!  
  
Aryll: Don't worry, Komali, I'm here for you.  
  
Komali: Toad, where's Mario? I need to get his help!  
  
Toad: Oh, all you need to do is take a right at that sign ahead (points to sign that says "= Bowser's Castle"), then a left, then a right, then go straight, right, left right, right, right, left, straight, right, straight, left, right, left, left, right, straight, left, and you'll see it right in front of you.  
  
Komali: Right then. I'll just find it on my own.  
  
Aryll: Don't worry, birdie, I have the directions written down here. (hands Komali a notepad)  
  
Komali: (looks at paper) This is a drawing of me and you holding hands. But I do think it could use a little work. Why don't you go back to Outset and keep drawing?  
  
Aryll: I could come with you, birdie, and I could help you be a hero.  
  
Komali: But my dad only gave these clothes to me. You can't be a hero like Mario.  
  
Aryll: How about if you don't take me with you, I'll tell my brother what you were doing earlier?  
  
Komali: Good point. Well, let's go see Mario.

* * *

Ech: You know what; let's check in on Medli and Link. Shall we?  
  
Roo: Well, the camera's on. Open the door.  
  
Ech opens the door, and inside of Link's oasis and he finds nobody. Nobody at all. Not Link, not Medli, nobody.  
  
Antiech: Hey, where's Link? We were supposed to get a documentary on him for Windfall Island's pictograph fans.  
  
Antiroo: Yeah, where is he? I was supposed to do the fencing demonstration!  
  
Platypous: Hey, here's his dresser! Let's see what's in here... Green clothes, more green clothes, white tights with "Calvin Klein" embroidered into the waist, a picture of Medli, another picture of Medli, a blue crawfish shirt, his wallet... Hey, his wallet! We can just go now and spend all of his money on ridiculous things and go home!  
  
Wex: Platypous, you know we're only here to see just what's going on between him and Medli.  
  
Princess Aquaech: Aw, they're probably not even here. They most likely went somewhere else to escape from us.  
  
Ech: You're right. Hey, why don't we go find 'em?

* * *

Back again in the Mushroom Kingdom...  
  
Komali and Aryll had finally made it to where they were going: Mario's house. Of course, since it was just behind the Warp Pipe, they didn't know why Toad had given them such long and ridiculous directions. Anyway, they walked towards the door, hoping that Mario wasn't off defeating Bowser or something so that Komali could go back to Dragon Roost Island. At least, that's what Komali was thinking. Aryll was thinking something entirely different, of course.  
  
Aryll: Are we at Mario's house yet?  
  
Komali: It's right there, Aryll. Come on, I'll race you there.  
  
They raced to Mario's door, and when they both got there, Komali knocked. Mario answered it rather quickly, getting quite a shock when he saw Komali dressed like himself.  
  
Mario: Aaah! It's-a me!  
  
Komali: No, no, Mario, I'm from the Great Sea. I came here to get your help to become like you.  
  
Mario: Oh, of-a course. Come right this-a way.  
  
Aryll and Komali followed Mario into the house, being careful to walk in the exact path that he did, for fear of anti-Bowser traps that he might've had. They finally reached their destination at the end of the hallway, and Mario unlocked the door with a key that he had.  
  
Mario: Thank-a goodness, I-a almost thought that nobody would enroll in my classes ever again.  
  
Komali: Well, what heroic activities will we be learning today?  
  
Mario: Heroic activities? We're-a gonna install a toilet!  
  
Mario swung open the door to reveal a spotless bathroom that was only missing one thing: the toilet.  
  
Mario: Peach has-a been pestering me for a while about how I-a need to have two bathrooms here, but I-a don't-a see why. I've-a gotten everything done here except for the toilet.  
  
Komali: Wait, Mario, uh, wasn't I going to get lessons on how to beat bad guys or something? You know, be a hero.  
  
Mario: Be a hero? The only class that I'm-a teaching is-a how to be a plumber. But, just for you, I'll-a let you-a learn the tricks of the hero's trade to-a-morrow. As-a for now, let's-a get that toilet put in!

* * *

Ech: Wow, you actually let us into the story. Thanks, TTE.  
  
Antiroo: Now, as for my showcasing on the 'Net...  
  
Roo: It's not like TTE's put anyone else up yet.  
  
Antiech: Yes it is. He put me up. I love being his favorite.  
  
Platypous: Hey, that's not fair! Let's get him!  
  
So, what do you say, Antiech, run?  
  
Antiech: Yep. Let's get outta here! But don't forget to review! 


End file.
